Jealousy Killed the Cat
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Harry tells the story of Ron and Hermione, and how they play the game of Jealousy. Attempting to make the other jealous, by snogging from one person to another. Will Jealousy kill the cat? Or will they continue snogging other people besides each other?
1. The Name of the Game

**A/n: **Well, I'm sorry to all the readers who were reading Love Sent from the Angels, but didn't see it going anywhere anymore. If you read in my profile, you see why I decided to end it. I started this brand new story, and I actually know where I'm going with this one, and I actually wrote it instead of typing it off the top of my head. I changed my penname, it used to be phredtheflyingmonkey.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Except maybe a few made up characters, which would later show up in later chapters.

**Summary:** Harry tells the story of Ron and Hermione, and how they play the game of Jealousy. Attempting to make the other jealous, by snogging from one person to another. Will Jealousy kill the cat? Or will they continue snogging other people besides each other? **MINOR HBP SPOILERS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Jealousy Killed the Cat**

**_By: Sunshine Stacy_ **

Chapter One: The Name of the Game

Ever since our fourth year, my two best mates seemed to get themselves into a little two player game. I've never realized what they were playing at, until our previous year. Of course, these two lovebirds didn't realize that they were playing this game. Myself and Ginny have talked about it, and we both agree that they have been challenging each other at something, of course, they don't recognize what they are really doing. One goes and has a snog with someone; possibly start a small relationship, just to see how the other reacts.

This game, however, isn't anything like Wizard's Chess, Quidditch, or Exploding Snaps. Well, if you think about it, it kind of seems like Exploding Snap…seeing which one blows up first, but that's beside the point. This game is really simple actually. There are no rules, and in the long run, you can achieve a prize. What is the name of this particular game, you might ask? This is none other than the Jealousy game. But to my mates, I guess to them it seems more like revenge.

Who are the players of this little game? Well, it's none other than Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I started seeing signs of them fancying each other since our second year. But, Jealousy didn't struck until our fourth year, when a highly famous Quidditch player came to our school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Viktor Krum, of course, took a liking for our sweet, smart, bookworm friend, and Ron obviously became jealous.

Since then, they've been getting into rows, that of course, was driving everybody crazy! Shouting and screaming at each other, and then having them not talk for days at a time. Sometimes it would usually leave a tear-stained face Hermione, and Ron sporting a red handprint on his cheek. Once they made up, it wouldn't take them long to come across another row. In our previous, and sixth, year, the whole bickering thing slowed down a bit, but Ron decided to officially start this game of Jealousy by snogging Lavender Brown after winning a Quidditch game.

Of course, Hermione used her brains, and went out with the McLaggen bloke for a bit. Ron was incredibly insulted by this new relationship, but that didn't really stop him from lip locking like a mad man on crack with Lavender. You could tell that Hermione was furious, and didn't talk to Ron for only Merlin knows how long.

Unfortunately, on Ron's birthday, he happened to swallow some poison, which put him in the Hospital Wing. But the row between Ron and Hermione seemed not to matter anymore, since Hermione was frequently visiting Ron, leaving Lavender quite enraged. Lavender would them come to me, complaining and whining that every time she visits _her_ boyfriend, he would be sleeping, and how Hermione seems to be getting in between them. It was quite odd, because every time I visited Ron, he would be wide-awake and full of energy. I asked him about it, and he started saying that Lavender was definitely starting to get too clingy.

Once Ron got out of the Hospital Wing, things got back to normal between him and Hermione. Ron got tired of Lavender always nagging at him about being around Hermione more than he was with her, that he finally broke it off with her. Hermione got all cherry again, and I could tell that things started to finally being to spark again.

Or so I thought.

It wasn't until now, the end of our seventh, and final year, which they finally started to put two and two together. They stopped snogging other people, and started to snog each other. Which ended this game of Jealousy.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry this is so short, this is only the introduction to my chapter. This story will take place in Harry's point of view, and the next chapters will be telling you how Ron and Hermione ended this "jealousy" game. Well, review, and tell me what you think! 


	2. Hannah Abbott

**A/n: **Wow, only one review. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to be expecting 100 reviews, but c'mon now! Only one? Well, I hope this chapter would bring up more than one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know own anything, except maybe a few made up characters, which would show up in later chapters.

**Summary: **Harry tells the story of Ron and Hermione, and how they play the game of Jealousy. Attempting to make the other jealous, by snogging from one person to another. Will Jealousy kill the cat? Or will they continue snogging other people besides each other?

* * *

**Jealousy Killed the Cat**

**_By Sunshine Stacy_**

Chapter Two: Hannah Abbott

Now, I remember when we haven't even been in school for a month yet, and Ron already got himself a girlfriend. Even though they only lasted for about…three weeks, I could tell that Hermione was surely trying to hide her urge to hex this the poor girl.

It was quite weird though. I mean girls were practically starting to fall at Ron's feet! I'm not trying to say he looks like a mountain troll or anything, but it just started happening this year. I guess they all heard from Lavender how much of a good snog he was or something. With all the girls swooning over Ron, I was starting to worry how Hermione was taking all of this attention Ron was getting from his fans. With the first girl of the year, I could tell Hermione's jealousy build-up took a quick jump-start.

I remember Ron's first girlfriend of the year. I thought it was quite amusing, actually. I would never picture these two as an item. And even the ways that Hermione acted as if it didn't affect her at all…oh, Merlin! It was priceless. She would throw books at him, give him nasty glares during class, and she refused to even give him the slightest help on his homework. This game was off to a pretty dirty start.

The three of us was walking down to the Greenhouses for Herbology with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. We were all minding our own business, talking about the normal topics that we talk about: Quidditch, exams, classes, our hatred for Slytherins…etc, when a group of giggling girls came up walking next to us.

"Just go up and ask him, Hannah! He's right there!" said a blonde girl to a redheaded girl, obviously named Hannah.

"Shh! Keep it down, he'll hear you!" squealed Hannah.

We all looked over at the group who sounded like a heard screaming banshees, to find that they were already looking at us. Once the banshees saw us turn to look at them, they quickly snapped their heads towards each other, and began giggling again.

"Pathetic," I heard Hermione mutter under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Hannah, just do it!" said the blonde girl again, trying to whisper but she apparently failed too, because we heard her loud and clearly. But, before Hannah could protest, the whole group pushed her towards us, making her stumble right into Ron, her books falling to the ground.

She sent a glare to her friends as they walked away giggling to each other, and looked up to Ron, blushing. "Sorry, my friends area bit mental," she said, and bent down to pick up her books.

"I know what you mean, I have a few mental ones myself," Ron said to her. I could feel Hermione stiffen next to me, and I knew what she was thinking. Ron called her mental a few times during arguments between them. Ron turned around to us and said, "You guys go ahead, I'llmeet up with you in class," while he bent down to help Hannah with her books. We left, leaving the two redheads.

Hannah emitted out a loud giggle. "Thanks," she said through her giggles, as Ron gave her books back.

"No problem," he replied, and was about to meet up with us, but Hanna grabbed his arm, to hold him back. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble with my transfiguration homework, do you think you could help me?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'm not that— " Ron started, but Hannah quickly cut off his sentence.

"Please help me, my friends aren't taking transfiguration, and I'm really confused," the girl pleaded.

"Yeah, okay then, sure. I mean, if you're the desperate for help…" Ron finally agreed.

"Oh, thank you _so_ much!" She said all too gleefully, and the two made their way to the greenhouse.

After dinner, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and myself, were all sitting in the Common Room by the fire, talking about Ron's little studying session.

"I'm telling you Ron, she wants to get in your pants!" Dean said loudly, earning us a great deal of looks from other Gryffindors.

"Disgusting. Is that what all you boys talk about? _'Getting into other peoples' pants'_?" Hermione asked, looking up from her potions essay.

"Hermione, we are all hormonally driven 17 year olds. Practically all we think about is other girls in the buff!" Neville explained. Hermione was certainly taken aback. She surely didn't expect that from Neville, maybe from Seamus or Dean, but never Neville.

"I have to agree with Neville, Hermione. It's true," I confessed. Hermione sent me a disapproving look, but I could see the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Okay, there is another matter at hand then what we men think about." Dean said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, all the signs are there! I think you should go for it!"

"Signs? What signs? She just asked me for some help on her transfiguration homework. The only sign I see there is that she isn't all that bright," Ron said, confused.

"Oh, come on Ron! Are you really that daft as Hermione says you are? She completely begged you to 'help her study'." Seamus said, smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that it's been like two weeks since she last had a guy took off her knickers," said Ginny. All the guys looked at her.

"It's probably true! I've heard she's been around the castle more than once," Hermione informed, finishing up on her essay.

Nobody spoke for a bit. Since when did Hermione listen to gossip? I could sense the jealousy slowly rising in Hermione. I could hear it bubble at the pit of her stomach. It could be only a matter of minutes 'til it would come to a boiling point.

"The more experienced, the better!" Seamus finally said, and all of us started laughing.

Jealousy finally came to the boiling point.

Hermione took her worn out copy of _Hogwarts; A History_, and threw it at Ron, and went upstairs to her dormitory. Everyone just stared at Ron with the book in his lap. I gave a silent chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll meet up with Hannah now…" Ron said, confused about what had just happened, and stuffing Hermione's book in his bag.

We all bid Ron good luck, and her walked out of the portrait hole.

That night, it came clear to Ron that she really didn't need any help with her homework. He did happen to get into her pants, and he and Hannah became an item. They were together for about three weeks, and she broke up with him for Neville, and later broke up with Neville for a Hufflepuff. Apparently, Hermione was right about Ms. Hannah Abbott, she did seem to go around the castle quite a bit.

And as for Hermione's book, I still saw on Ron's bedside table. He never gave it back to her after she threw it at him. I guess he's keeping it for revenge.

* * *

**A/n: **Well, reviewwww and tell me what you think! Oh, and I would like especially thank **zoreo09 **for being my one and only reviewer for this story. 


	3. Chris Robins

**A/n:** Wooo hoo, I'm at 10 reviews for this story now! I'm glad. Reviews make me a happy person.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter related except for Chris Robins, who makes an appearance in this chapter.

**Summary: **Harry tells the story of Ron and Hermione, and how they play the game of Jealousy. Attempting to make the other jealous, by snogging from one person to another. Will Jealousy kill the cat? Or will they continue snogging other people besides each other?

* * *

**Jealousy Killed the Cat**

**_By: Sunshine Stacy_**

Chapter Three: Chris Robins

Once Ron and Hannah's little relationship came to a finish, it seemed to everyone that things got back to normal between Ron and Hermione. That is, everyone except Ginny and me. Ginny and me have the same theory of what will become of our two friends. And right now wasn't the right time to play matchmaker when we could sense Hermione coming up a plan to get back at Ron.

It wasn't until the middle of October Hermione's little payback came into action. We were all in the library doing our homework when a devilishly handsome bloke came up to Hermione. His name was Chris Robins. I heard a lot of things from the ladies about this guy. How they love his brown hair almost covers his hazel eyes, and there is plenty who think he's a good snog. He was one hell of a keeper too. He was Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain. He also had a brain, but he wasn't as smart as Hermione, not even close enough.

"Hermione?" Chris said, getting my bushy-haired friend's attention. Hermione looked up and a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Yes?" came Hermione's reply, her voice a little high-pitched. I look over at Ron and see that he was watching Chris' every move.

"Can you…" He glanced over at Ron, nervous that he was being watched, "can you help me find a book?"

"Alright then," Hermione said, a bit of a smirk on her face as Ron made a small grunt, and she disappeared behind a bookshelf with Chris.

"I reckon he wants more than a book," Dean whispered, making sure the two couldn't hear him.

"What makes you say that?" Ron whispered back, trying not to sound bothered.

"Ron, I know at least 20 blokes that would die to even have Hermione give them the time of day. And I'm not talking about her helping us with our homework," Seamus explained. Ron just gave a nod, and started tapping his fingers on the table.

I looked over at Ginny, and she gave me a knowing smile. It shouldn't take too long for the jealousy to hit Ron. After a few minutes, Hermione returned, blushing and smiling.

"What are you all happy about?" Ron asked, a frown on his face. Oh yes, jealousy was starting to come at Ron in full speed.

"Chris asked me to accompany him this weekend on the Hogsmeade trip," Hermione replied, and went back to her homework.

Dean nudged me in my side with his elbow. He proved his point; I guess Chris wanted something more than finding a book.

"And did you accept?" Ron asked, his voice sounding harsh.

"Of course I did. I couldn't just turn him down," Hermione replied, a little annoyed. But I could see a smile spread on her face as her head bent over her parchment to scribble down more notes.

Hogsmeade day finally came. Between the event of the library and today, Ron seemed kind of off a bit. He would be quieter than usual when Hermione was around us, and when she wasn't, he was himself.

Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and myself walked into Three Broomsticks and got a table. We ordered a round of butterbeers and started discussing about the new things we saw at Zonko's, and then I noticed Ron staring off to the side. I leaned over a bit to see what he was looking at.

It happened to be none other than Hermione and Chris.

"Hermione must have a thing for Quidditch players, don't you think?" Seamus said, and Ron's attention snapped back to us. Ron gave a questioning look to Seamus.

"Oh, c'mon Ron, even I have noticed," Ginny spoke up. "First it was Krum, then McLaggen, and now she's with Robins." She listed off, counting off with her fingers. "I didn't really approve with the first two, but I think she's hit the jackpot this time."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, and took a sip of butterbeer. He looked back over at the two, and he sprayed his butterbeer all over Neville, and started coughing.

"Hey!" Neville shouted in disgust, taking a napkin and wiping his face.

"Ron, are you okay?" I asked, but I couldn't help but laugh.

Ron nodded his head, and looked back at Chris and Hermione. I leaned over to look towards the direction he was, and saw that the two were in a little snogging session. I looked over at Ginny, and nodded my head towards the two, and a smile spread across her face.

Oh yes, Jealousy finally crashed into Ron at full speed.

A fourth year was walking by with a tray of butterbeers. Ron stuck out his foot in front of the poor boy, and he tripped, sending the butterbeers towards Chris and Hermione, where it spilled all over them.

Ron had busted out laughing as everyone stared, silent. Not a word was said; the only thing you heard was Ron's laugh bouncing off the walls. The butterbeer-soaked Hermione looked furiously over at Ron. Daggers were going straight towards him. She sat up, pulling Chris by the hand, and walked over to Ron, who immediately stopped laughing.

"Ron, seriously, grow up." She said, and walked out of the pub, hand in hand with Chris.

So, as you can already predict, Ron and Hermione had gotten into another row that night.

"YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!" My bushy haired friend yelled at my red headed friend.

"Take cover!" A near by fifth year yelled, and ran under a table. Gryffindors were scrambling all around the common room, racing up to their dorms. Those who wanted to see the row to gossip to others ducked behind couches and hid under desks.

"Well I'd rather be immature than acting like there's a wand stuck up my ass all day!" Ron retorted. I picked up my Herbology book and put it in front of my face. I didn't want to take the risk of getting hit by one of the books Hermione will soon throw.

Hermione's face showed no expression, but her eyes seemed like there was fire glowing in them. Hermione took my Herbology book from my hands, and threw it at Ron, hitting his shoulder. Hermione started walking away to her dormitory, and Ron picked up a piece of parchment, crumbling it into a ball, and throwing it at the back of Hermione's head.

Since that night, Hermione would refuse to talk to Ron, and he started playing pranks whenever Hermione and Chris were alone. Well, when they thought they were alone.

By the first week of November, Chris had broken it off with Hermione. Now, he had said that he fancied Hermione a lot, but he's just tired of Ron always playing pranks on him. He was tired of seeing his hair changing different colors, and tired of waking up every morning with an extra body part.

Hermione became furious with Ron, since it was his entire fault that Chris broke up with her. Ron later apologized and things seemed to get normal again…just for about a week or two.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I would like to thank **dancerrdw**, **Bheckie**, **BlackxCat**, **RonMione4eva, hermione2, Sallymander, **and** Duck Goddess **for reviewing. 


	4. Laura Lumberg

**A/n:** Wow, I got 24 reviews. Sorry for such a long update, I've been busy with school, sports, and homework. Being a junior in High School is not the easiest thing in the world. But thank you so much for the reviews, and I'll try to update for now on every now and then. But don't expect it coming quick! Thanks for those who all reviewed; reviews make me a very happy person.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, or anything relating to Harry Potter. But I do own the character, Laura Lumberg.

**Summary: **Harry tells the story of Ron and Hermione, and how they play the game of Jealousy. Attempting to make the other jealous, by snogging from one person to another. Will Jealousy kill the cat? Or will they continue snogging other people besides each other?

* * *

**Jealousy Killed the Cat **

**_By: Sunshine Stacy_**

Chapter Four: Laura Lumberg

Now, I say the toughest girl for Hermione to get rid of was Laura Lumberg. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw. She's an enemy to all girls, but a dream to all guys.

Everyone, well every guy, thought of Lauren as some kind of goddess. She was perfect in every bloke's eyes. She had graceful, long black hair, big dazzling green eyes, cute little freckles across her cheeks, and she stood tall and slim. Not only did she have beauty, but she also had brains. And to put the cherry on top of the sundae, she was a bloody good Quidditch player. She was a keeper since her second year, and not one Quaffle has slipped from her faultless little fingers.

It was after our victory against Ravenclaw when this angel that dropped from above noticed Ron. I must agree he did play a good game, catching every Quaffle that came his way. He not only caught every Quaffle, but it seemed like he caught every girl's heart, including Laura's.

"Ron! You are incredible!" Hermionesaid as she ran towards Ron, Ginny, and myself. She threw herself in Ron's arms and gave him one of those more-than-best-mates-but-not-obvious-to-other's-eyes hugs. But of course, Gin and me noticed. Ron blushed.

"I'll second that," said an angelic voice behind us. We turned around and Ron's face got red as a tomato. I caught a glance at Hermione, and it seemed her face went a bit pale.

"Thanks, but I would say that I was incredible…" Ron said, smiling. If his face could get any redder, he would be a stop sign.

"No, you did _great_. I couldn't do better myself," Lauren said, showing her stunning smile, and placing a hand on his arm.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this sweet little conversation short, but we have to go up to the tower now. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us so we can celebrate," Hermione immediately said once Lauren's hand touched Ron's arm like she was diseased.

The jealousy was starting to rise slowly inside of her. I could hear it rolling off her tongue, and I could see it in her eyes. I look over at Ginny, and it's like we read each other's mind, she thought the same.

"Alright then, I'll see you around then, yeah?" The black haired beauty said, as we picked up our bags to leave.

"Yeah, of course," Ron responded with a dazed expression. He was smiling like a maniac, and I was embarrassed for how stupid he looked. We started to walk away when Laura called out his name. "Yeah?" He turned around.

"Do you think we can meet up one day after classes and you can teach me a few pointers?" She asked, desperate written all over her face, but yet anyone with a brain knew that it was erasable.

I could feel Hermione stiffen next to me as "Yeah, sure, we can meet tomorrow," left his lips.

They finally bid their good byes, and we all went up to the common room to join the others in celebration.

* * *

During the whole night, Hermione didn't even pay attention to Ron, and left early to 'study' up in her dormitory. Ron was a seemed a bit disappointed when she left, but he quickly recovered when the topic of Laura Lumberg came up in our dormitory later on that night. 

"What? No way!" Neville said in awe when Ron mentioned his little run-in with Laura.

"Believe it! Even ask Harry, he was there!" Ron said, and everyone looked at me with asking expressions on their faces. I nodded my head and went back to waxing my broomstick.

"Right on!" Seamus cheered, and gave Ron a high five.

"Ron, you do know that she's really not asking for some pointers, right?" Dean said, and Ron's face turned beat red.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. I mean, she rides a broom like a pro, it's like it comes natural to her," Ron said dreamily, staring up at the ceiling.

"I hear that's not the only thing that she rides like a pro, if you catch my drift," Seamus said, grinning like a mad man. Ron threw a pillow at him, and all five of us got into a huge pillow fight.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Ron and Laura have been going to the Quidditch Pitch so that Ron could show her some 'pointers'. One day, Ginny, Hermione, and myself all decide to take a walk around the grounds so we can take a break from our homework and studying. We were talking about our classes when we were passing by the Quidditch Pitch and something Hermione saw caught her in mid-sentence. A frown came over her face. Gin and me looked over to her direction, and saw one of the most cliché scenes ever. 

The sun was, of course, setting behind the hill, which made the sky the orange pinkish color. It was a beautiful scene. Ron and Laura were sitting up on the bleachers, watching the sun set, and feeding each other what appeared to be fruit. I never thought of Ron as a fruit-feeding person, but I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about Ron when it comes to _other_ girls, besides Hermione. Then, to Hermione's disgrace, they started snogging. This session went on for a while, until Hermione had enough of it. She straightened up, and started walking towards the two.

"Hermione—" Ginny called out, but Hermione interrupted her.

"The only thing that I see him giving her pointers of is sticking his tongue in her mouth!" She said angrily, and continued her way.

Jealousy greatly rose inside of Hermione. If I could use a thermometer to measure Hermione's jealousy, it would explode.

"Ronald! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione shouted, as she came up to them. The two quickly separated, and Ron's ears became beet red.

"H-Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron's voice squeaked.

"You clearly said that you were giving her some 'pointers'—" Hermione started off her rant, but Ron cut her off.

"I _was_ giving her pointers! She just had improved so much; I decided to have a picnic!" Ron replied, lamely.

"And the main course is your tongue? Seriously Ronald, you could be studying for your N.E.W.Ts right now!" Hermione said. She folded her arms, and glared daggers at Ron. Lauren sat there, looking uncomfortable. Ginny and me were on the other side of the pitch, watching the scene.

"What are you doing spying on me anyways? Why aren't _you_ studying?" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"First off, I wasn't spying on you. And second, I was studying, until Ginny, Harry, and myself decided to take a break and have a little walk." Hermione explained. Even from across the pitch, we could feel the jealousy bouncing off Hermione.

"Maybe, I should go…" Lauren finally said, and started to pick up her belongings. The two watched her as she started to leave.

"Great going, Hermione. Do me a favor, and find another life to butt into." Ron said, picking up his own belongings. He suddenly realized what he just said. He slowly turned around to see Hermione's eyes brimming with tears. She slapped him, then quickly turned around to make her way to the castle.

"'Mione, I—" Ron quickly started to apologize, rubbing his cheek.

"Ron, just leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you again." She choked out.

A couple days later, Ron came into the common room, looking sadder than his fight with Hermione.

"What's the matter mate?" I asked, putting down my Potions book.

"'Mione hasn't spoken to me for days, and Laura just ended it with me." He said gloomily, taking a seat on the sofa next to me.

"I'm sorry about Hermione. You know her; she'll come around sometime. But why did Laura end it?" I asked, curios. I actually thought it was going good for the both of them, but I'm glad that she ended it. It's one more girl that Hermione doesn't have to worry about.

"She told me it was because she thought me and 'Mione fancied each other. I told her it was bullocks and that we were just mates, but she just wanted it to end." Ron responded.

I smiled to myself. If only he wasn't so thick.

* * *

**A/n: **Long chapter. Hope you liked it! Spent a lot of time thinking about this chapter. Well, review! 


End file.
